Nobody's Hero
by Shadow-of-Roses
Summary: Ryan Potter is the boy-who-lived and Harry desperately wants to escape his twin’s shadow. Now thrust into a barbaric world not his own, Harry must fight to survive, as he searches for a way home. Alternate Universe warning. No Pairings.
1. Ripples

I did some revisions on the story because I didn't like the flow of the first draft.

Nobody's Hero

By Shadow-of-Roses

Summary**- Ryan** Potter is the boy-who-lived and Harry desperately wants to escape his twin's shadow. Now thrust into a barbaric world not his own, Harry must fight to survive, as he searches for a way home. Alternate Universe warning.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. I do not receive any money from this fiction nor do I plan to. This is a fanfiction made for the pleasure of the readers in mind.

Warnings- Mostly for Violence, Death, Future mentions of rape and sexual activities.

Spoilers- From all Harry Potter Books

A/N- So here is the story that will help me out of my writers funk with MY SHADOWS SHADOW. One reviewer told me it reminded them of a plot device in Harry Potter fanfiction so I investigated and fell in love with this particular plot bunny and decided to turn it into my own. I'm hoping this may also help to refine my writing skills. In this chapter it is mostly explanations, however the plot never stops flowing. In this story Harry isn't the loser who triumphs. Harry actually is the bully who must learn a lesson. Don't be mad about that either. I had reasons to have made Harry a bully and hold to them. Also, I despise it if people tell me he's acting out of character. For a fanfiction, where people like to make Harry into an adult at sixteen, maybe he is. But even J/K Rowling's understood that Harry was a child, with the world on his shoulders yes, but a child nonetheless. In this fiction, Harry acts, talks, and thinks like a child. The entire point is for Harry to grow up during the story.

Also, you may be reading the story thinking that Harry was thrust into a would that was similar to his own. This is in fact not true at all. The world Harry enters is nothing like his. The histories differ from each other fifty years in advance. Voldemort has already ruled the world for many years. The world Harry finds himself in is similar to the medieval times. Imagine knights, adventurers, bards, travelers, whispering trees, evil goblins, resourceful dwarves, elves, vampires, talking dragons, swords, and the slaughter of people without consequence. In any case, here goes it. Enjoy!

***

Prologue

***

Nicolas leaped heedlessly forward into the throng of charging warriors. Green strands of energy span through the air towards him. Surprisingly, Nicolas was agile for his age; he used the willow staff secured in his hand to flip over and balance upon and let the spells pass an inch from his face. Such a narrow escape had his heart racing. An angry red streak of power collided with his left shoulder, drawing him painfully back to the dire situation he found himself in.

He rounded on the eleven Death Knights surrounding him and fired two stunners in quick succession.

Just as the two had fallen three more took their place leaving Nicolas little time to breath. They swung their broad swords in precise directions intending to slice through very vital parts of his anatomy. Nicolas did not give them the satisfaction. He placed a strong sticking charm on his fingers and gripped the stonewall and used that to lift himself up enough to strike two of the knights and knocking them backwards. A gruff "umph" accompanied one knight's descent as he crashed into the wall opposite him.

The third took no notice to his fallen comrades. He launched a series of aggressive sword attacks and Nicolas, using his staff, was pressing to keep up with them as his opponent pushed his further and further down the hall. Magically enhanced wood met Earwill metal in a complicated battle. As the young knight took slow and even strokes at him, he impressed Nicolas. Here he was, a young man, who could not be older than twenty-seven, actually being a challenge to him. If they had met under different circumstances, Nicolas would have enjoyed a chance to fight this young man.

Nicolas forced a bit of magic to in circle his feet and pushed off the ground to position himself on the knight's shoulders. The knight folded his body backwards forcing Nicolas to curse and channel magic to his feet and launch himself onto the wall to run horizontal along it and towards the other knights. He fired a series of stunners, dodging and twirling away from their attacks. One of the knights managed to slip begin him and knock him from the wall with a blasting hex to his abdomen.

Nicolas landed on the ground with a hiss. Wincing as he rolled over, Nicolas used his hands to quickly spring to his feet. The knight met him, and in a clash of wills, they began to fight in earnest until he managed to knock the staff from Nicolas' hands.

Now weaponless, Nicolas disappeared and reappeared behind the young knight and dropped to the floor. He swept his feet an outward at the knight's trying to knock him over and onto the ground. The knight sensed him before he could manage and leaped away. Nicolas ducked under the sword and prepared to launch an uppercut, layered with a killing curse at the knight's face. A pair of widened blue eyes under the enfolding darkness of the knight's helmet stilled him. This young man was no older than nineteen.

A yellow flash out of the corner of his eyes had him spinning upwards in the air to avoid it. It was a second too late, though. The cutting hex slammed into him, shooting straight through his rib cage. Nicolas gagged as he slid across the floor. He saw the knight fall to the ground, balanced on one knee, and a fist pressed over his heart.

A tall dark haired man stood before him. The man was ghastly pale, with a pair of eerie red eyes. A few silvery scales littered the man's body most clustered around his neck.

"Flamel," The dark presence said chidingly, "You never should have stolen from me."

The being circled around him stopping in his line of sight. "Where is the stone?"

Nicolas dared to glare at the man triumphantly, and said, "You will never find it Voldemort."

The Dark Lord growled. He grabbed a fist full of Nicolas' hair and tugged on the light brown locks harshly. "Speak, Flamel, now or be killed."

Nicolas yanked his head from the others grasp and rolled away from him, very aware of his bleeding side. He threw a banishing hex at the lord.

"Waddiwasi," the Dark Lord Pronounced. Three silver tipped spears dismounted from the wall and shot in Nicolas' direction. Nicolas shook the sleeve to his robe out, his wand dropped into his palm.

"Engorio," he cast silently. His wand tripled in size, until it was a good foot taller than he was. He swung it around blocking each spear. He caught the last one in a tornado like spin of his staff and used some advantage to launch it at Voldemort. The Dark Lord raised a hand and the air rippled around the staff stopping it in midair and turning it to ash. Nicolas prepared to charge the man, but a stunner from behind had him falling to the floor. Nicolas cursed himself. He had forgotten about the young wizard he had let live. It was a choice that would cost him his life.

Voldemort swept across the floor. "I will torture it out of you Flamel," He said. "You will lose any grasp of sanity you hold over your mind, and with will fall you occlumency shields. In the end, I will have that stone," Voldemort said raising a steel toed boot to bring down over the wizards fingers and crushing them beneath him.

Nicolas did not wince. He could feel his body becoming detached from reality his mind falling into a familiar haze of grey he associated with a vision.

Before the Dark Lord on the floor a boy with the most piercingly green eyes he had ever encountered. Nicolas watched in horror as the young man cried out as his hand was crushed by Voldemort who held a sinister grin.

Nicolas watched as shock over took the Dark Lord's face as the young man began to glow a rosy red color, "I have very little respect for you Riddle. In fact I pity you."

Then all faded to black. Soon enough Nicolas was back in the chamber, gritting his teeth as his hand was crushed.

Nicolas forced enough magic through his system to break the stunner, but he was too weak to move. "I pity you as well Tom Riddle." He told the man.

The Dark Lord stilled above him. A look of confused anger washed over his face. "You dare call me by that hideous name?" He hissed.

Nicolas snapped his head up to glare at him; the Dark Lord took a wary step back. "I would beware Tom. You will fall, to the glowing green eyes of a young man. And when you do, I will meet you on the other side, and I pray to you that day never come, for hell will not keep me away from torturing you."

And before the Dark Lords eyes, Nicolas Flamel fell to ashes. Anger overcame Voldemort, he spun to face the knight who was looking at the scene in wonderment.

"Come idiot," He hissed out, "We must find that stone."

The Dark Lord swept from the room cloak billowing behind him. The knight was quick to follow him, trembling ever so slightly.

***

James collapsed into the warm leather chair behind his desk with a sigh. Harry always managed to get to him. Without even trying to. He let his gaze sweep across the room over to where Sirius was standing awkwardly and peering out the large window at the quarter moon.

"Sirius-"

Sirius was quick to speak. "I know James, I know."

"Then why do you keep doing this?" James let a small amount of irritation filter through his voice.

This was not the first time Sirius had lied to Harry about his reasons for canceling their 'bonding time.' James had to watch repeatedly as Sirius turned Harry's requests to play chess, and quidditch down with the same lame excuse. James did not like to admit it to himself, but Harry seemed to love Sirius more than he loved his own parents. It was probably just a teenager thing, he had decided.

James could not be there for Harry as often as he would have liked to. Between Order business, Auror duties, and training Ryan, he didn't get too many chances to spend one on one quality time with his other son. At first, James was glad that Sirius had taken up that role. And somewhat jealous that Harry saw Sirius as a second father. But now, Sirius was withdrawing from Harry, spending less and less time around him.

"I know I'm not handling the changes in Harry the right way James. I know that I should speak to Harry about his attitude, but I just can't. I've tried, but Harry is so determined to be a bloody prat it drives me up the walls."

James sighed exasperatedly. "Sirius get down from there," he called to the other man who was literally driving himself up the wall in frustration.

A burst of green flames shot from the fire, and with it flew out a note that landed neatly on James' desk.

The fire was unexpected, causing Sirius to yelp in surprise and take not to where he was and what he was doing.

Sirius dropped to the ground sheepishly. "Sorry," He said scratching the back of his head.

The two burst into laughter a second later.

James shook his head. "I can't believe you drove yourself up the wall."

Sirius shrugged, chuckling helplessly. "I can."

They both sobered.

James scanned the note quickly before setting it on fire with a murmured 'incendio.'

"_This_ has got to stop; I can't deal with this James. I'm not his father."

James knew he was referring to Harry's attitude that was causing a strain on the family.

"You should explain to Harry that he has it made. A home, food, a family that loves him, things I never had growing up."

James looked down at the table feeling ashamed. "I would Padfoot," he began solemnly catching Sirius' attention, "But you and I both know that Harry would rather listen to you than me."

***

Dumbledore had shown up later that night. He whisked his parents off to the Parlor Room and had been speaking with them for little over an hour. Harry and Ryan, used to Dumbledore's impromptu meetings, had long since retired to bed. Harry had woken up and sought to acquire a drink from the kitchens.

Dressed in a pair of red boxers and a white t-shirt, Harry entered the kitchens quietly. He knew the elves would be sleeping and did not wish to disturb them. He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Taking a few steps towards the stairs, he prepared to return to his rooms when the muffled sounds from the Parlor Room reached his ears.

Harry had given up years ago trying to listen in on the secret meetings the adults had behind the closed doors of the Parlor Room. Harry had always been curious what their conversations were about. When he was younger his mother had told both him and Ryan that adult meetings where not to be held for the ears of children. Of course, Ryan was usually included in these meetings, so Harry thought it was mostly him who was left out. He used to listen at the door hoping to catch a few snippets of conversation. Unfortunately, a silencing charm placed on the room prevented that. He hadn't tried to listen in on a meeting since he was ten. His parents, Harry decided, must have stopped placing the charm up when they noticed that both boys would not being poking their noses in where they didn't belong. And Harry now debated whether he should be nosing around into their business now anyway. Curiosity always was his biggest down fall.

_Why not_

Harry crept forward and lightly pushed at the door before peering through the slit it created. He could see the stiff figures of his parents and Dumbledore sitting transversely from each other.

His mother was ranting as his father held her hands. Dumbledore, the smug old goat, looked calm and serene, as though he knew he would win whatever fight they were having. _And it was inevitable that he would win._

They were probably discussing a new training program for Ryan. Ryan always bragged about having extra training after school hours. He pushed the subject in Harry's face every chance he got. Harry knew that Ryan was magically stronger. And the fact got his hackles raised so high, he could have climbed Mount Everest. It seemed entirely unfair that Ryan was getting training, and he was not. Voldemort might have had his sights set on Ryan, but nothing was stopping him from attacking Harry either.

Harry took the matter up with his parents. One night while his mother was sipping on a cup of tea, and his father was 'slapping' together a sandwich he asked them if he could too receive extra training. His parents refused him. They explained that Ryan wasn't training for fun, but for preparation. With Voldemort's return his brother had to be ready in case the Dark Lord decided to attack. Harry hadn't seen the point of training Ryan though, His twin while relatively okay with a wand, wasn't very skilled, and he could do very little wandless magic despite that amount of power he had. Harry neglected to think about the fact that he himself could do none. Harry had raced away from the conversation disappointed, only to meet up his brother's smugness. Harry would have given his brother a broken nose that day, but he refrained, knowing that harming his brother would only cause him more grief. Plus, Ryan had proven long ago he could and would 'kick his ass.' After that, Harry had vowed to show up his brother as much as he could; however, all he had managed to do was score higher than Ryan each year at Hogwarts.

"No, absolutely not," Lily snapped, drawing Harry's attention back to the conversation. She pointed an accusing finger at the man before her. "You've already destroyed one child for this war; I will not let you do the same to the other."

Dumbledore held up a placating hand, taking little heed to the indignant squawk, from being interrupted, that this action drew from the red headed woman. "Now Lillian, I can assure that the risks involved are very low. I've taken every precaution to ensure Harry's safety is sound."

_They're talking about me?_

James Potter placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, stopping her from going into another angry tirade.

"Albus," James explained, " While Harry's safety is something I believe is important, I can't ignore the fact that we would be favoring Ryan once again in this situation. We already allow Ryan free reign of his magic during the summer and not Harry." He pushed a frustrated hand through his wild hair. "How would this action affect Harry? If we abandoned him to save his twin? How would he react? I will not have Harry be the decoy for Ryan. And of all places to send him to, Lily's sister? Petunia Dursley holds no love for us, and we have little left for her."

Harry saw the old wizard lean forward and staple his fingers. "Yes James, I can see where any parent would worry. And I want you to know that I would never ask this of you, of Harry," he corrected after seeing Lily was going to speak, "If this was not a matter of extreme importance. And trust me, I have already spoken with the Dursley family, they have agreed to it."

He leaned back against arm chair and discarded his glasses on the side table. Harry could honestly say that he had never seen the man so tired before. The old Headmaster had always seemed strong for age. Unnaturally so. Yet, in that moment, he looked as fragile as glass without his glass. Harry had to wonder, how much longer would the light have it's strongest leader. And if the old man were to pass on, would his brother take over? He desperately hoped not. Ryan didn't need more fame.

"You both know I care for Ryan and Harry too. But I'm not asking for our peace of mind, what I'm asking for…The whole world is at stake. Are we really ready to condemn it?"

Lily leaned against James' side, Harry snorted in his own mind. He was always disgusted with his parents, whenever they showed even the slightest bit of affection for each other.

"I know Albus, however, Harry already has a problem with the attention Ryan receives because of his training…" _I do not; I just think it's unfair._

Dumbledore smiled. "Actually, Harry's efforts in this endeavor could prove to be the turning point in the war. If Harry were to impersonate Ryan, this would be an Order mission. Not only would he be inducted into the Order before Ryan is," _Is he serious? I will be able to join the Order? That would definitely give me one up on Ryan. _"He would also be written down in the history books. Furthermore this-"

Harry swung the door wide open and leaped forward, "I'll do it!"

Lily stood, staring at him in surprised anger. "Since when, Harry James Potter, does a private conversation between adults include children?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "I heard my name."

He ignored her and his father who looked defeated in favor of seeking out the knowing gaze of his Headmaster. "I'll do it," he repeated.

"Harry," Lily said threateningly.

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "Harry, I want you to understand that you hold no obligations here. The risks involved at very high in deed. Are you sure?" _Yes_

"Absolutely-"

"-Not." Lily snapped. "Harry you don't know…"

Harry wrinkled his nose at her in frustration. "What is there not to know? It's for Ryan's safety, right?" He said, "Then I'll do it."

Couldn't she see he wanted to do this? Couldn't she see that he _needed_ to do this?

He ignored their protests. "If I do this then I'll be protecting the world, or something, right?" He asked naively.

Dumbledore nodded. His parents both became very silent. They could not argue that Harry had stated a very good argument, no matter how childishly it was phrased.

_But still_, James thought remembering his earlier conversation with Sirius, _I'm not sure that is your only reason for offering._

***

The next day dawned early. Harry rolled out of bed at half passed nine and hurried through his regular morning routine. He sat down at the table and wolfed down the stack of blueberry pancakes his mother set down before him. He glowered at his brother, gave Remus a simple shrug, and ignored the pained look on Sirius' face when he didn't even acknowledge his existence. Harry was still mad at him, and it would be a cold day in hell before he would easily forgive him.

Harry clomped downstairs, his suitcase floating behind him. He fell into place beside his family as they handed him a vague and unfeeling farewell. Harry knew he wasn't leaving on good terms with any of his family members. However, Harry just wasn't the sort of person to offer an apology, especially if the apology wasn't real. He balked as his mother gathered him in a one-arm hug and his father patted him on the back. He felt entirely too detached from the situation. He gave Remus a quick hug, ignored his Godfather once more and nodded curtly in Ryan's general direction not caring if the fool saw him or not, then stepped into the flames. They licked promiscuously at his refined clothes and he threw the Floo powder down and said clearly- Number Four Privet Drive.

The green flames grew stronger and a large amount of green smoke rose up to surround him. Staring around at those gathered around the fire place, Harry gaze met the crystal blue eyes of his brother and he thought he saw worry filling them, just before he was swallowed by the smoke and shot off through the Floo Network. He dismissed the look as a trick of the light. After all why would his brother worry for him?

***

The Dursley's, Harry decided, where the most horribly "Muggle-lized" family he ever had the displeasure of meeting. They had the most ordinary house situated on the most ordinary street he had ever seen.

Vernon Dursley was a big man with very little neck and a large round face. He directed a drill making firm called Grunnings. It was a questionable business, that Harry knew couldn't be legal. For many of the drills that Vernon sold at ridiculous prices, were returned broken a few days later.

Petunia Dursley was nothing like her younger sister. Where Lily was young and beautiful, Petunia Dursley was everything but. She wasn't hideous, Harry admitted, but she was not beautiful. She had dark beady eyes, and a hooked nose. She often looked like she had swallowed a lemon. While Vernon went to work to pay the bills, Petunia spent much of her day peering though the kitchen curtains using her abnormally long neck to spy on her neighbors.

And then there was their son, Dudley. Dudley Dursley was largest and meanest bully Harry had ever met. Harry was just glad his cousin was a bloody coward and scared to death of him.

They hated anything that wasn't their idea of ordinary. Which meant they hated Harry.

The minute Harry had tumbled out of the Floo channel, covered from head to tow in soot, and coughing up a storm, the Dursley's had shown just how much they cared for 'his kind' by snatching away every one of his possessions and searching through them. Everything he owned that looked in the least bit 'freakish' including his wand was tossed and locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry couldn't fathom why, a shiver went down his spine every time he looked at it.

For the most part, the Dursleys had mastered the art of ignoring him. Sometimes, Harry felt as if he were talking to air when he asked for breakfast. Of course air would have been more helpful than his Aunt Petunia.

A breeze blew by causing the swing next to him to twitter in it. His 'family' had left for an early dinner a few hours before, commanding that he leave their premises because they couldn't trust a no good thief alone in their home.

Harry had gladly left the stuffy doors of Number Four with a slam, and found himself wondering to the park.

The park was deserted, unsurprising as it was after seven. Earlier he had noticed a few women eyeing him suspiciously from a bench. Not that he could blame them, his family had kicked him out before he could change out of his pajamas.

His feet shifted on the ground under him, and he determinedly refused to think about what his true family was doing at the moment in time.

_Probably enjoying a great dinner without me_ he thought. _I bet Sirius and Ryan are racing brooms in the back yard right now._

Just as he was contemplating his mothers cooking, the popping sound of Apparation drew his eyes to four wickedly dressed figures on the other side of the park. He hurried to stand when he noticed their white masks. In and instant he had ducked behind a bush and bit back a gasp when it scratched his arm.

"Are you sure this is the place Lestrange?" one asked.

"Shut it Malfoy," A female's voice answered, "I saw the boys come this way earlier." Harry did not move encase the heard him. He peered through the leaves and watched as they began perusing the area. When they were a distance away his hands slowly inched towards his pocket where his contact mirror was stored for such emergencies. Thankfully his Uncle had only thought him to be a narcissistic prick when he had come across the mirror and had thrust it back in his hands with no preamble. He had hoped it wouldn't be needed.

"Come one Mary, I'll race you to the swings!"

Harry's eyes shot over to two small children who were making their way through the park, probably let out after dinner to play off some excess energy.

Harry didn't move. The children had stopped running and were looking at the deatheaters in fright. The four masked wizards seemed to have an argument. Harry's heart started beating loudly in his ears.

"Let's kill them and find the boy."

Harry didn't even think before he acted, in second he was up and across the park out in the open screaming bloody murder. "Hey, you Wand waving freaks, over here!"

He ran.

***

_**Eventually**_**,** Harry thought as he slid through another large hedge and tore down someone's backyard, _eventually I'm going to have to learn not to bait the bad guy._

He hopped a few more fences, and ducked around more corners before he could feel himself begin to tire. He slid into a narrow alley way, that had he had any weight in the front of him, he was sure he would not have been able to fit into.

A large rotund man quickly came waddling by a tall skinny one jogging in his wake. The skinny one slowed down until he was no longer moving and shot a few looks around.

"Do you see him Crabbe?" The skinny one asked.

Harry held very still, hoping the Death Eaters were foolish enough to give up looking for him.

There was a noise further down the street, Harry assumed to be a cat or rat knocking over some scrap metal. Harry was thankful for it, because minutes later the two Death Eaters were racing towards it, giving Harry ample time to scurry out of the alley and onto a fire escape. He began climbing them quickly and in moments he reached the roof of some obscure building and collapsed onto this hands and knees breathing raggedly. He reached into his pocket to grab the mirror but came up empty handed.

Harry began to feel dread building in the pit of his stomach. He had dropped it somewhere. He must have.

He would have given it more thought but he was interrupted. "Well, well, well if it isn't a cornered Potter."

Harry was on his feet and turned around facing two of the deatheaters. He wondered how they found him.

"Ryan Potter, our Lord wishes to send his regards." Harry hadn't noticed he was backing up until he reached the edge of the building and stumbled forward to avoid falling. His eyes glanced back between the Death Eaters and the edge, and he wondered which death would be more painful, a ten story drop or torture.

He wouldn't have a choice, a stunner was sent his way and on reflex he avoided it, but fell backwards over the edge.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut willing himself not to cry. If he was going to die, then he would die with some dignity. With out looking Harry could tell the ground was rushing up to meet his head, and within seconds he would be gone. He wished he had said sorry to Sirius. He wished he could have proven himself to the world. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that his body should have hit the ground by now. And that he was still falling. His eyes flew open and he gazed around in shock. All around him could currents of blue and purple rippling in and out. Bursts of red tingled into the mix and he was lost in shock.

What the hell was going on?

Harry saw the ripples spread─ and then suddenly another set of ripples wavered away from what looked to be moving trees.

The dark haired boy had just enough time to wrap his head around the idea of a moving tree before the world turned black around him.

* * *

Firstly, I don't expect to get a lot of feed back on this story if any feed back at all, but I hope you enjoy it, even it it wasn't the best writing I've ever done. I decided to gloss over the Dursleys for now, because this chapter is frickin HUGE. I even cut it down in revision and it is still was huge. The Dursleys will be in the story more towards the end and mostly in the sequel. I love the sequel already, Harry is all super powerfully awesome, and his brother is a spoiled brat.

Here are some things That I did go over in the story but you probably ignored.

Harry is way smarter than Ryan already, he has all the book smarts but little feild smarts, which is what Ryan has. Harry is a prat, and acts like it.


	2. The Reluctant Traveler

Thank you to the few who reviewed. Seriously, I'm surprised.

Nobody's Hero

By Shadow-of-Roses

Summary**- Ryan** Potter is the boy-who-lived and Harry desperately wants to escape his twin's shadow. Now thrust into a barbaric world not his own, Harry must fight to survive, as he searches for a way home. Alternate Universe warning.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. I do not receive any money from this fiction nor do I plan to. This is a fanfiction made for the pleasure of the readers in mind.

Warnings- Mostly for Violence, Death, Future mentions of rape and sexual activities. I'd thought I'd get this out of the way. Harry does have his superpower Harry Moments, You'll love it when he goes back home I'm sure.

Spoilers- From all Harry Potter Books

A/N- Wow, I got the number of reviews I was expecting, but a lot of you have this story on your alerts list. Yay! My story doesn't do that annoying switching POV thing a lot of Authors tend to do. It will stay in Harry's POV for the most part and may only switch to other characters, like the Dark Lord or someone else, every once in a while.

Also Yes Harry does eventually end up going to Hogwarts, or a version of it anyway. But that won't happen until later. I want Harry to be smarter and able to kick ass before I throw him into that kind of situation.

You know what one of my pet peaves is? When an authur deems it necessary to have the main character tell their lifes story to a complete stranger. Not only it is illogical its stupid. How can you trust a complete stranger?

I'll take this time to mention that a BETA would be nice.

Pairings-are undecided

And though the first chapter was hella long, the next few will not be. Maybe five or six pages at the most.

Chapter two

A reluctant traveler

Harry's eyes slowly opened his body felt numb. He blinked. His lids snapped shut again and he squeezed them tight in pain. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but the bright flare of light burned his irises.

He could scarcely remember what had happened. Glimpses, images and events flashed through his mind. It all ended with a plunge and the surety of death. Then why was he alive, why was he here?

He felt something tickle the bridge of his nose, and attempted to cross his eyes and look at it. The water beetle flickered its wings making a buzzing sound and Harry scrambled to his feet batting at it. His body stilled when he was satisfied the the little blighter was gone, and he finally decided to look around.

Miles upon miles of nothing but tall blades of grass. It seemed to have no end. He was shocked to find himself standing on a dusty road, that cut straight through the green and winded though it like a snake.

His first thought was that he must have had a burst of accidental magic and had managed to Apparate himself somewhere far away. He was damn near lucky he hadn't splinched himself. He remembered his cousin Reddie who had decided he could learn to Apparate earlier than the Salem Academy's curriculum allowed. Reddie had managed to Apparate, it was a shame he had left his feet behind. A spike of fear caused him to quickly diagnose his person and sighed in relief when he didn't see or feel anything missing.

Whether or not he had Apparated, at least he had managed to do it correctly. Though, judging by the the height of the sun he must have lost consciousness. Possibly from magical exhaustion. It was common in Wizards his age.

Merlin, how was he going to get home? As if struck by a muse his hand went for his pockets, but after finding nothing he groaned. He had forgotten he had dropped his contact mirror while running from the Death Eaters. He was now stuck in the middle of nowhere without any means of contacting an ally.

He could be safe in the knowledge that if he didn't know where he was and the Order didn't know, neither would the Death Eaters. It gave him some security, but not much.

He also noted that when and if he ever got home, he could at least tell Dumbledore that his scheme to distract the Death Eaters from finding Ryan had worked.

_Which way should I go _he thought._ I should probably stay to the road, most likely it will lead to civilization, or at least a semblance of it._

The road looked like it could go on for ages. He could tell thanks to the sun, that it was leading north and south.

He knew that no matter which way he chose, eventually he'd end up somewhere. Which was better than the no where he was now.

With that though in mind he headed North.

***

Harry decided he was dying. It could be the only explanation for his mind slowly shutting down and his body feeling as if it were going to collapse. How long had it been since he chose to trek forwards? He wasn't sure.

Harry raised a tan hand, caked with dirt to wipe away the crystal beads of sweat building up on his brow smearing a bit of it on his forehead.

He took another step and stumbled for the umpteenth time; he stopped moving and decided that then and there was the best place to lay for a good long rest. Harry cursed every Wizarding god he could think of, and a few Muggle ones too for not thinking to pack emergency supplies. He had been so intent on dashing into a heroic adventure that he forgot the most essential things. He was lucky he remembered to pack up his underwear. Not that it would do him any good now.

Harry leaned back on the palms of his hands to gaze squinting into the direction of the setting sun. He started mid draft on a list of calculations, hoping that he hadn't made a mistaken when he chose to go North.

He couldn't judge how far away civilization was, as their were no trees, water, or even animals around to use as a starting source.

pumbumpumbumpumbm

_What was that?_

Harry sat up flicking his gaze in the various directions. He decided, something not quite right with the way the air stilled here. What was it?

pumbumpumbumpumbm

There it was again, louder this time, likely growing closer.

Harry rolled over onto his feet.

_There to the right_, he thought.

Spinning around to his right, Harry saw nothing but blue skies. "Am I going crazy?" he questioned himself.

pumbumpumbumpumbm

He set his eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary; he must have been looking very intently because he was sure he had seen the air before him shimmer. The fact that the phenomenon repeated itself told Harry that was most likely not imagining things.

The air began shimmering with vibrating anxiety. Harry watched in fascination as silver charred metal began appearing as a ridiculously large chariot, pulled by a tall black horse made it's presence known.

The chariot was long and resembled a metal step latter. It was lined in bold gold and a large design stood out on the front. It made Harry catch his breath. There crafted in golden metal work was the Dark Mark.

Dear Merlin they were Death Eaters.

They wore black cloaks over matching tunics with golden rims outline it. The knees elbows and chest were covered by amour. Adorned on their heads were triangular shaped helmets.

Cursing quietly Harry ran a nervous hand through his messy hair causing some of his bangs to falls and slightly block his eyes. He cautiously watched the Death Eater's creeping closer. They would be on him soon, and with out a doubt they would kill him.

The horses slowed and Harry realized he was being examined.

"You," one of the oddly dressed Death Eaters addressed him, "What are you doing wandering the roads this close to the outpost?"

Harry squinted against the glare of the sun, getting a good look at the Death Eater through his fringe. For the most part, he was beyond shocked that the man hadn't killed him upon seeing his face. While he didn't look exactly like his brother, their was enough resemblance there to be mistaken for him.

"I...I'm lost?"

Harry hadn't known what had possessed him to say that. He was scarily sure all it would do was make the Death Eaters more suspicious.

The Death Eaters glanced at each other. Then the one was was talking to him before casually stepped down from the chariot. "Boy, you from around here?"

Harry messed his hair looking down. He paused before answering. It was obvious these Death Eaters didn't recognize him, which was odd, because they

The other Death Eater leaned into the conversation, "Avery, take a look at what 'e's wearin'."

Harry had forgotten that he was still dressed in his niteware. Harry knew his face must have resembled a cherry. How, embarrassing, he was going to be killed wearing baby blue teddy-bear pajamas.

The closest Death Eater, who he now was able to associate with Avery, gave him a once over.

"You must be a Muggle," Harry could practically hear the sneer in the man's voice. "Boy you been wondering this road long?"

"No I appeared here," Harry answered.

"Appeared here you say?" Avery made flippant gesture with his hand. "Thomas, wasn't there a Magical disturbance somewhere in this general area a few hours ago?"

Thomas finally left the chariot and came to stand next to the other. Harry could feel his dread building up.

"It wasn't me," he said too quickly.

The men advanced on him, "You talk too much Mudblood. You caused quite an uproar a few hours ago. Our Lord wants to see the cause of the Maelfluctuation."

Thomas snatched his elbow up into a tight grip. He tried to yank his arm free but it was no good.

"Stop! Let go!"

"Stun him Avery, the Mudblood is squirming too much."

The statement caused Harry to fight harder in vane.

"You put up a pathetic fight, even for a Mudblood."

Harry couldn't have struggled harder. He wished desperately for his wand, cursing himself repeatedly for being dumb enough to let his Uncle lock it away. He tugged too hard, he figured at some point, because he was immediately let go and fell ungracefully to the floor.

Realizing that his fall hadn't been because he had finally built up a little bit of strength, he glanced up at the tense Death Eaters. Harry noticed that they must have been trained better than most Death Eaters because a second later a rickety cart appeared a few feet away pulled by a wary donkey and steered by a mysterious character wearing penniless clothes and a worn straw hat. Somehow the Death Eater had sensed its arrival.

The man was whistling an old tune and doing a good job of ignoring them for the moment. Harry didn't know why he hadn't taken the time of inattentiveness to run away, but he did so then or at least he had tried to. He wasn't on his feet a second before he was once again caught in an unforgiving grip by Thomas.

In fearful desperation he turned a pleading look onto the man in the cart. "Help!"

For a dreadful moment Harry thought the man would merely let the cart slip by, but just as quickly as he came the man pulled the reigns back and the cart pulled to stop.

Harry watched as the scraggly man looked on the scene as if judging if it was worth his time to interfere.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked in a heavily drawling accent.

"Nothing that would be concerning you stranger. Keep the path," Avery ordered.

Avery lifted his hand but a surprising flurry of sparks touched his hand it it fell back to his side numb.

"Bloody-" Avery cried clutching his right hand to his chest. There was a moment of stunned silence but it didn't last for long. The mysterious man stood, hand pointed outwards and with his body poised in attack.

Harry wondered how it was possible that the man had managed to cast a mild stinging hex, wordlessly, without a wand. He must have been very powerful.

The two Death Eaters that had him prisoner suddenly became too interested in the man.

"Just who are you?" Thomas demanded. His hand raised and Harry realized that the Death eaters were quite capable of Wandless Magic. The thought scared him shitless.

"'Wait Thomas, I recognize that magical signature."

"You always were a quick one Avery." The man said.

"Well if it isn't the General."

Harry wondered how such a vagabond man could have managed to gain a prestigious title like the General. He must have done something absolutely wonderful, or insanely awful.

The man wasted no time in charging his two opponents. With two against one odds. Harry desperately wished he had his wand because he didn't like the General's chances of defeating them. He prayed for a miracle.

Harry wasn't sure how, but one second they were rushing at each other and the next they met in the middle with a clash of swords. The sound of metal clashing was so intense Harry swore his ears were bleeding.

Spells too fast to distinguish and many probably not distinguishable at all were traded at the three men squared off. Their swords were mere flashes of metal in the wind.

Despite his earlier misgivings the man not only held his own, but he also seemed to be winning.

There was a pause and all three fighters came away from each other as if pushed apart by an invisible force.

"All right _General_" Avery snarled as he and Thomas circled their bearded foe. "You've gotten stronger then." He spat. Harry could not see their faces through their face armor, but he was sure Avery must have been sneering.

The General tapped his foot lightly on the ground his beard twitched upwards showing that he was smiling. "Maybe you've just become worse Avery."

The comment set the Death Eater off and he was once again charging his opponent. But Harry noticed something wrong. Thomas hadn't moved.

Thomas charged without warning and Harry had to scramble to get out of the way of a whirling blade. He realized the Death Eaters must have somehow communicated a new strategy.

He pivoted desperately. He could feel the swish of the impossibly sharp blade as it sliced through the air. It only took a duck or two before he was on the ground, crab walking away from Thomas' wild strokes. While his mind was tumbling with any idea on how to escape his certain demise, he vaguely noted that his back had managed to hit the corners of the rooked cart. In a flash of pure dumb luck he managed to knock the cart backwards and in doing so caused one of the larger jars to tip over and it's contents splashed onto Thomas' armor and skin. The dragon hide plating began to peel away and Thomas grunted in pain. Noting how the Death Eater had stilled in his advances Harry made his way to his feet to notice that Thomas was unconscious and Avery was unmoving. The General towered over him gazing at Harry with amused blue eyes.

"How'd you manage to do that?"

* * *

And so ends chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. The Mysterious General

This story probably won't get reviews but I'll post it anyway.

By Shadow-of-Roses

Summary**- Ryan** Potter is the boy-who-lived and Harry desperately wants to escape his twin's shadow. Now thrust into a barbaric world not his own, Harry must fight to survive, as he searches for a way home. Alternate Universe warning.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. I do not receive any money from this fiction nor do I plan to. This is a fanfiction made for the pleasure of the readers in mind.

Warnings- Mostly for Violence, Death, Future mentions of rape and sexual activities.

Spoilers- From all Harry Potter Books

Pairings- I don't want to disappoint people, but I might as well get this out in the open. The rest of the trilogy is undecided. But for Nobody's Hero There is NO PAIRING! The only pairing that is well established is LilyXJames. Think about it. I can't hook Harry up with someone now. He'll eventually leave her behind when he returns to his own world.

A/N- This chapter gave me a lot of crap. It wouldn't come out right and there are so many awkward wordings that it annoys me, but without a proper Beta this is the best I can do. This chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything else. There's little to no action. But it would be who of you to read it, or you may get confused. I hate having to put a boring chapter in between the action but I don't want to rush the plot too much.

(LONGER SUMMARY) In case you haven't realized the general plot of the story let me summarize for you. Harry is the brother of the boy-who-lived. After years of supposed neglect he develops a deep resentment of his brother and his family. This leads to him acting like a complete jerk. After a failed Death Eater attack Harry is transported to an alternate universe, where the Death Eaters are smarter and stronger than his own world. He must now learn and mature quickly if he ever wishes to return home. If he even wants to.

I'm also sure that before the end of this chapter everyone will be able to tell the Mystery of the Mysterious General before I reveal it.~Wooooh~

* * *

Chapter Two

The Mysterious General

There were three things about the General that Harry could say were fact after only knowing him for maybe two hours.

First and foremost, the man was powerful. He'd seen his awesome display of power and skill for himself.

Next, the man had little worldly experience. How the man had become so powerful yet knew nothing about who and what the boy-who-lived was, was amazing. The first thing the man had asked Harry was his name. Harry was exacerbating whether he should be glad someone didn't instantly mistake him for Ryan, or if he should be angry that his only savior couldn't help him find his way home. He finally decided on both after telling him his first name and having the man respond as if he had met a perfect stranger.

Lastly, the man didn't know how to stop talking.

After defeating his would be attackers, Harry and the General had discussed what to do with the two men. After a short debate in which concluded in tying the men up, Something the General had also done wandlessly, they loaded into the General's wagon and were off. Not before the General began whining repeatedly about his the loss of his Bone-low potion.

"I was going to sell that," he had complained while once again using wandless magic to restore the rickety cart to its hideous glory. After that the man began talking about everything.

"You're lucky I happened by you when I did," The man spoke. He had a soothing Husky quality to his voice. Its familiarity was noted to Harry but he didn't think on it too much. "Avery may not be the brightest stool stooge(1) but he makes up for that in his cruelty. And that young one didn't seem to kind to falter either."

Harry wondered how the General could have possibly known the Death Eater was young or old. Both had been completely covered.

The man fiddled around in his coat pocket for a minute before withdrawing a ridiculously long pipe. A match soon followed and Harry goggled once again at the blatant use of wandless magic as the match lit on the man's hand. The light paused just above the pipe.

"Mind if I smoke?"

_As if I'd be able to stop you from doing anything you wish to do._

"Please do," he answered even as the man went puffing away at the already lit pipe.

"Want a go?" The General asked offering the pipe after noticing harry staring at it.

Harry made a disgusted face. "I'm way too young," he said.

The man's beard scrunched up as he laughed heartily, dough nut shaped puffs of smoke escaped his mouth at every wheeze. "You're a queer one aren't you?"

Harry's nose crinkled but he let it go. The man's barking laughter was too familiar and instantly made his anger disappear.

"So why were they after you then?"

Harry shrugged, marveling again at the fact that the man didn't know who he was. But then again neither had the Death Eaters. Harry was beginning to see that something strange was going on.

"They said something about a maelfluctation. I suppose it had something to do with me. They did too when I told them I just appeared on the side of the road."

The man glanced down at his attire, "A muggleborn then, just coming into your full potential, no doubt."

Harry didn't feel the need to correct him.

"I myself have been traveling for a few years now. I acquired Nessie last year," he said gesturing to the Donkey that pulled the wagon. "She was being whipped by her master and as you've noticed I can never leave a helpless creature in need. We've been traveling and trading for survival ever since."

He blushed at being called helpless.

"I'm not so helpless."

The General snorted. "You weren't putting up much of a fight against those Death Knights back there."

_Huh? What is the man on? Everyone knows they are called Death Eaters. Maybe he should put the pipe away._

"They were Death Eaters, I'm only fifteen what could I have possible done?" He argued.

The General laughed heartily as if Harry had told the funniest joke and had not been serious. "You joke; even a muggleborn such as yourself would be able to fight off those fools. Only insignificant foot soldiers they were, didn't even take a quarter of my magic's to put them down."

Harry gave an unbelieving huff. "Now who's joking? You used advanced magic and power I've never seen before."

"Maybe you just haven't been looking."

***

Over the crest of the grassy highlands Harry could see the tops of what could have only been trees, and he let out a sigh he did not know he had held. With the possibility of trees, came the possibility of water, and with the possibility of water came the possibility of civilization.

So far Harry hadn't seen a single soul other than the general and himself. Not even an abandoned house or well. Nothing to say that there was someone or something out there.

Harry cast a silent thank you as he watched the sun finally began to set. The harsh weather gave way to cooler temperatures and it soothed his skin. Overhead the starts began to twinkle into existence, ornamenting the darked skies. There were so many, too many really. The ghosts of the crisp refreshing wind skimmed the tops of the trees. And yet nothing could prepare him for the utter relief he felt when the General pulled on the reigns and told them that they would be stopping for the night. In a small clearing just on the edge of the forest.

Before he knew it we was resting against a log, rolled in a dirty rag that he was told was a blanket watching as the General prepared to shave.

"Why are you shaving again?" He asked.

The scruffy man glanced at him out the corners of his eyes. "I merely grew my beard out to cover my face, much easier for hiding you see. But now that I'm known to be in these parts nothing will stop them from finding me. Besides I've never much liked facial hair. It gets itchy."

Harry had to disagree, he couldn't wait to start growing facial hair. It would just be something else he'd be able to do before Ryan.

"Why didn't you just turn the men in then?" Harry asked.

"Turn them in? Huh, imagine that, no it was better to just tie them up and magically bind their consciousness."

Harry hadn't even know the man had done that, it made since though, they didn't want the men to awaken while they were preparing to disembark.

"I'd rather have just killed them though," the General told him.

Harry made a disbelieving squeak before pulling his thoughts together. "_Kill them_, we can't kill them!"

"Why not, that's what they would have eventually done to you."

Harry shook his head, "It's still not right! Why didn't you anyway, if you're so capable."

"Of course I'm capable, so are you lad, for that matter. The only thing holding me back was the fact that every Death Knight has a Dark Mark on their forearms."

Harry nodded already knowing this.

"The minute one of their number dies it sends a hard jolt to the other Death Knights. It would lead straight back to the source, almost like a line. Shouldn't you know this already? Are you from a secluded part of the country or something?"

"You all happen to speak English here, wherever here is. Where are we exactly?"

The General paused, the razor that had been gliding down his chin. "You don't know?" He asked surprised.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you would I?" He said in a air of snarlingly

The man gave him a disputable look. "Your rather rude to your elders boys, didn't you mother ever teach you to respect your betters." The man ignored his indignant squawk and continued on as if the little exchange in insults had never happened. "I'd have thought that you would known judging by you accent. This is London."

"Oh, no, this isn't London You crazy old man. _London_ is a huge city with large buildings."

The man looked at Harry as if he'd lost his mind. Could you imagine? That weirdo thought that h_e_ was crazy.

"Where have you been boy, living under a rock?"

Harry was getting irritated by the excessive use of the word boy when this man talked to him. "Look, I know London. My godfather lives in London; London isn't infinite acres of grasslands and forests. It's a city with mansion and townhouses, stores even. And stop calling me boy, I've already told you my name is Harry."

"Well Harry," he said putting emphasis on Harry's name. "You're misinformed boy." He seemed to take great satisfaction in Harry's scowling reaction. "There is a city but it's far too small to be of any significance. London hasn't grown since before the rise of the Emperor. If anything it has managed to shrink to a very insignificant size." The General continued scrapping the razor against his beard. Soon olive skin began to appear from behind the scruff. "We won't even reach them until the morn."

_Who says__** until the morn**__? And the Emperor, who the hell is that?_

"But you must be wrong the Order is situated in London. I'm sure when-" When his mind caught up with his mouth Harry was quick to snap it shut. The man may have saved his life but the Order of the phoenix was a national secret. The General had stilled again and the tangible tension he felt settle of the clearing told him the man had indeed heard his slip. Harry's eyes dropped to the dirty blanket he had clutch between his fingers.

"How do you know anything 'bout any such Order boy?" the Generals voice was far from soothing. It cooled his heart to steel.

"I...I," He stuttered unable to come up with an excuse.

"Speak up boy!"

Harry jumped as the General's voice raised. His eyes easily shot to the man's prone figure. Gone were the scratchy whiskers and in their place was a handsome face that drew such a feeling of familiarity Harry couldn't stop himself from shouting it he tried.

"Sirius!"

The minute a dagger appeared in Sirius' hand and pressed heedlessly against his paled neck Harry knew something wasn't right. The Order wasn't going to find him here. Where ever here was. A place far from home he gathered. This was London but not his London. This was Sirius but not his Sirius. His Sirius would never have dreamed of pulling a dagger on his own Godson.

His eyes caught the darkened gaze of his "Not Sirius'" and he knew he was screwed.

It was all his fault. If he had only stayed home and listened to his mother he could be flying the Alps right then. Or not, his mind caught up on the argument he had with Sirius the day before he left.

A minute later the "Not Sirius'" stony expression had suddenly morphed into a look of concerned confusion. Harry hadn't registered why until he felt the warn liquid sliding down the side of his cheeks.

As if to add insult to injury, as if this moment of terrible realization weren't bad enough. He began blubbering like a baby.

* * *

(1)Stool stooge, is just another way of saying a foot soldier that gets stepped on a lot. This worlds Sirius just loves his analogies. He uses them a lot.


	4. Interlude: Harry's Story

Because I wanted to give more of a background on Harry's character so that you all can see why I say he's a jerk. This is also a foreshadowing for future chapters. Though, I bet a million galleons no one will correctly guess what it is I'm foreshadowing. I bet no one will even think about it because what I'm forshadowing hardly ever happens in any fanfiction.

Nobody's Hero: Interlude

Harry's Story

Harry balanced on his broom, enjoying the gentle breeze that shot through him. He was about a hundred feet away from the quidditch pitch, watching through emerald green eyes in amusement as the Gryffindor quidditch team was trounced by the Ravenclaw one in a friendly scrimmage. _There was no way for the Gryffindors to win_, he thought in amusement. _Not with Ryan on the team._

Ryan Gregory Potter was the worst quidditch player. He could no more hit a bludger than he could throw a quaffle. This did not stop the team from letting join as their seeker. And no matter how many games they lost (Every single one since Ryan joined the team in second year), the team would not let Ryan go. Harry supposed those were the benefits of being the Boy-Who-Lived. And Harry wasn't in the least bit jealous.

But it did tend to piss him off. Ryan was Harry's twin brother, older by only four minutes and 33 seconds. And the Potter twins could not be more different in Harry's opinion. His brother was light of skin, almost pasty in complexion Harry was tan. In contrast to his dark and messy crop of midnight-colored hair, Ryan's was a light brown that matched his eyes. The differences stopped there, however. They both had the same bone structure and height, though Harry swore up and down that his nose was small than Ryan giant 'Snoz'.

Ryan Potter flew down from the field with a defeated look. Harry observed in glee as Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker did a victory lap around the field. Ryan was most likely smarting again because he was bested by a girl. Ryan deserved to suffer a little defeat every once in a while.

Harry followed Ryan's defeated posture as his twin made his way off the pitch. A flash in the corner of his eye drew his attention to the mousy blond head of Collin Creevy.

He flew down to land on the ground a ways away from the younger boy.

"Creevy," he called out.

He watched as Colin jumped at the sound of his name and turned to face him. A look of terror slowly formed on the others lightly freckled face and Harry felt more accomplished than ever that it was he who put that look in the others light blue eyes.

Harry had hated Colin Creevy since the first time he had seen him. The annoying blond had glued himself to Ryan's side the moment he saw the famed boy-who-lived and hadn't stopped snatching pictures since Harry's second year.

Harry stalked closer to the one boy in Gryffindor he might have hated more than his brother. "So Creepy Creevy, here to snap more pictures for you late night pleasure?"

The small blond flinched as though he had been hit. "He...ha...hello, Ha-harry." Creevy stuttered nervously over his name. Harry's hand reached out with intent towards the camera clutched in the boys hands.

He did this often, a malicious game of keep away in order to taunt the boy. He thought it was hilarious to watch the other boy's eyes tear up as he struggled to reach the camera up in the air where Harry would levitate it. No one else shared the same sentiments.

"Potter!" A high pitched annoying voice shrieked from behind him. He turned to see his brothers pet morons stalking his way. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were two other people attached to his brother's hip that he loathed with a passion.

"Hello Granger, come to watch the fun?" he asked.

Hermione leveled her wand at him and he backed down instantly.

"You're a prat Potter, how a family as good as yours ended up with the liked of you is beyond me, " She snapped. "Get away from Colin or I'll hex your bullocks off."

Harry sneered, but stepped away knowing from experience that the little know it all could and would do so it he tempted her. A rustle of clothing and light brush of wind alerted Harry to a new arrival. His twin touched down next to his two goons.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked automatically leveling a glare his way.

Harry looked between the three of them not even sparing Colin a glance.

"Whatever, I don't need this," He said turning arounfand leaving his brother and his two idiot friends to their own devices.

Harry's shoulders were tense as he stormed away from the scene. He didn't bother to turn around,even when he heard Hermione speak again.

"No offense Ryan," She said. "But, your brother is a complete bastard."

***

Harry watched through the window as the sun began to lower into the softly rolling hills.

Godric Hollow was located in West Country. Invisible to muggles, Godric Hollow was a quaint village that defied everything natural, the prime example being the blue sun that lit its sky each morning instead of the normally bright yellow one. Not many people knew of the origins of Godric Hollows Sun. Many thought that the sun was created by Gryffindor himself. Harry scoffed at the idea, Godric Gryffindor did many great things, but even he would not have been able to create an artificial sun. No amount of magic on earth could make a substance of that size and unknown quality. Harry himself was of the mind that the blue sun was made before the earth had even begun. It was however a boon.

The secrets about Godric Hollow's sun had died a millennia ago with the death of Godric Gryffindor himself. It was said that Godric might have written answers to the mystery down in a journal. However, the journal was hidden before his death, along with a few other spells that he wanted to take to the grave with him. For a time many thought it to be locked up tight and secure in Gryffindor manor. But Harry didn't think that was completely true. He did after all live in Gryffindor Manor, which had been renamed Potter manor five hundred years ago when his great grandfather, Daniel Potter married into the Gryffindor line. Harry had searched the manor thoroughly leaving no corridor untouched, and never had he even stumbled upon a reference to any journal left by Godric Gryffindor.

Potter Manor was huge. It had been built years before the birth of Gryffindor, and housed him for the entirety of his life. The manor was extravagant and highly detailed. Some times Harry thought the house had a mind of its own. But then most magical buildings that lasted over thousands of years became somewhat sentient, Hogwarts for example.

The sun was just touching the brim of the trees surrounding the Hollows forest. Harry watched it do so in avid anticipation. Just as the sun reached halfway down the tree line, two dark figures appeared through the forest's foliage and made their way towards the manor. Harry's excited grin caused his cheeks to twitch in pain. He quickly leaped off the windowsill and made a mad dash for the grand staircase.

"They're here!" He screamed, his voice echoed throughout the house. Harry could hear his brother stomping down the extremely long hallway soon after his announcement. His mother poked her head out of the study across from him.

"Harry dear, do not shout in my house. And Ryan Gregory Potter, if you do not stop stomping you feet down that hallway you'll be walking around in toad slippers for the next two weeks," She reprimanded.

Harry smirked; he always loved it when someone scolded Ryan. It reminded him that his brother was still just a teenager, and not the messiah everyone thought he was.

The stomping stopped and Harry quickly went to straddle the banister as the front doors of the manor creaked open and a dark haired man in elegantly crafter robes strode through them. The man was followed a golden haired man with slightly graying hair. He was sporting a pair of plain jeans and a white dress shirt.

"Honestly Sirius, you have to knock first," Remus told his companion.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Why? We're family, we practically live here. Would you knock on your own door?"

Remus shook his head exasperatedly. "You never understand anything I tell you."

Sirius grinned, "Maybe you should stop talking then, yeah?"

Harry heard a Remus sigh in resignation. Still grinning like a loon, Harry called out to the two men in the entrance hall. "Sirius! Remus!"

Both men looked up and waved only to take a second look and cry out, "No!"

Harry pushed off from the banister and slid down it at an accelerated speed, a long whoop accompanied his decent. Just as he reached the bottom, both adult wizards' dejectedly gazed at him as he flew through the air and landed 'smack into them' knocking them down in the process.

"Harry," Remus wheezed out from somewhere beneath him. "How many times do we have to tell you not to do that?"

"Ouch, I think you broke my pride." Sirius muttered, his voice muffled by Harry's stomach. "Don't bother Moony; he never listens to us anyway."

Harry rolled off them, greeting them both with a sunny smile. "Maybe you should just stop telling me then?"

Remus let his head fall backwards with a thud. Harry wasn't concerned though, Remus was a werewolf he could take a large amount of pain. "Are you sure you are James' child Harry, because you have more of Sirius in you than anything else."

Sirius offered Remus a hand. "Haha," he laughed and then he whispered conspiratorially, "why did Lily say anything to you?"

"I'd watch out Sirius Black," James Potter called from the stairs as he descended them, the rest of the Potter family in tow.

Sirius threw his arms around James in a brotherly hug. "Jamesie my man, have you come to defend your wife's honor? Do you remember the time we had Remus dressed up as the Princess Bride, and saved him from the evil prince Snape? Or, that was more like me getting my ass kicked by Remus for spelling him into a dress…"

Harry saw a smirk threatening to blossom on Remus' face and hastened to stifle his laughter.

James shoved the arm around his shoulder off and shook his head. "Trust me Sirius; I'd probably be protecting _you_ from her."

Harry snorted as both grown men pouted. "Well unlike you James, I do know how to handle my women."

Harry hid a smile behind his hand as Lily crossed her arms. He could see Ryan's enjoyment bursting through his features as well. "And what, Sirius Black, is that supposed to mean?"

An amused Remus joined in the conversation. "Yes Padfoot, what _is_ that suppose to mean?"

Ryan burst out laughing and Harry soon followed as Sirius held up both his hands in surrender.

Harry turned to Sirius after catching his breath. "Padfoot?"

Sirius finally turned to face him with an offended scowl on his face.

"Sirius, you promised to take me flying over the Alps, remember?" Harry asked.

Sirius must have considered it because he started to grinning like a bipolar cat.

"So I did young pup," Sirius said. "But you'll have to talk to your parents first."

Harry turned to both his parents speculatively. In his opinion he shouldn't have to ask his parents. He was fifteen going on sixteen in two months. He could do what he wanted to. Still, he'd rather just go without an argument, his parents could be annoying sometimes.

Lily slid a loving hand around James' neck. "What do you say dear, should we let those hooligans out after dark?" She inquired to her husband.

For a minute, Harry was sure he had thrown up in his mouth. He had always heated the blatant displays of affection his parents gave each other. He could walk in on Sirius or Remus shagging and not bat an eyelash, but the thought of his parents had him shivering in temporal fear. Not that he had ever seen someone shag ever.

"Please mother, if you're going to answer let be sooner than later, I wish not to see you boning dad in the entrance hall.

Lily blushed darkly and gazed at Harry expressionlessly. "Oh," She began, and then turned to Remus pulling out of James' arms. "Remy, I…I bought a new Magical Creatures text the other day would you like to glance over it for me?"

Remus grunted a confirmation walking away with her down the hall towards the study. Harry could feel the sharp eyes of all the men gazing disproving like at him, and he turned away from them not caring.

Ryan pushed up into Harry's personal space. "What was that about?" He questioned.

Harry treated his brother to glare. "What's it to you?"

Ryan glowered at him. "Why are you such a prick Harry?"

Harry snorted. "Just because I have little appreciation for the affection shown in public between my parents, I'm a prick? I have better things to do with my time, like choking to death."

"This is why you don't have any friends Harry. You're an ass, and you'll never be anything important," Ryan told him, the last part came out snidely.

Harry snatched at his brother's blue t-shirt and pulled him closer. Ryan always knew where and how to push his buttons. Looking at the glint in his brother's eyes he contemplated decking his twin when his father cleared his throat. Both brothers looked at him. James looked utterly helpless. Harry knew why. His father was never good at breaking up fights between his two sons, it normally called for him to take sides, and more often than not, he took Ryan's. Harry hated him for it.

"Boys…" James said slowly, almost uncertainly. Harry relaxed his grip on his brothers shirt and took a few calming breaths.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, does it?" Harry sneered, turning back to his brother. "Come on Sirius, I don't want to catch the magical down chill later on," he said referring to the cold air that broke through the warming spells at high altitudes.

Harry made to stomp away, but the uneasiness of his Godfather's stance had him turning around to face him still clutching Ryan's shirt. "Sirius?"

His Godfather ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Harry," He said abruptly, "I just remembered that I had a few Auror cases to look over for Donohov." He continued, even though Harry knew he saw his godson shake his head. "I won't be able to make it tonight."

"But why, you just said-"

Sirius turned his head away, not looking daring to look down at him, and Harry knew if he did he would see the lie in his godfathers eyes. "I'm sorry Harry I just remembered…"

This wasn't the first time Sirius had lied to him. And Harry knew it would not be the last. He wanted so desperately to be with his godfather, yet lately Sirius did not want to be around him at all. Harry had tried talking to the man about it on many occasions. Every time, Sirius would change the subject to something completely irrelevant like- How was his relationship with Ryan going? And Harry would storm away angry, not wanting to hear Sirius tell him that Ryan is going through a tough time and Harry should treat his brother with more respect. That was ridiculous; no one in the world had more respect than Ryan Potter did.

Harry shoved Ryan out of his way and dashed up the staircase. "I Hate You!"

_Fine,_ Harry thought, _If he doesn't want to be near me then I don't want to even think about him._


	5. AN

So I bet the majority of you are wondering where I've been. Joy of all joys, my computer caught a virus in late October early November and had to be wiped of all software. That includes the rest of My Shadows Shadow and a large chunk of Nobody's hero. Its gone, all gone and trust me, as those story were the only thing I did in my spare time it hurt like hell and I might have cried. What virus you ask? Why, this evil little virus called Dektop Defender! If it pops up on your pc run a virus scan immediately. Anyway i just decided I would tell you all where I stand right now. With nothing. And I won't apologize for somehow getting a virus, but I will say i feel sorry for myself right now. It took all my programs including word, and now I must download everything again. I had to type of my Nanowrimo on the school computer, can you believe it?!

I have no idea when I'll be able to start rewriting everything. I have 50,000 words on My Shadows Shadow to try and remember and 10 chapters of Nobody's Hero (Which luckily is written out for the most part on paper) to retype up. but since I'm about to start school, it's not my top priority. Trust me though I wish I could find the creator of that virus and... Good luck in Life to all of you.

-SOR


End file.
